


fireworks (that went off too soon)

by FreshBrains



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Future Fic, POV Lydia, Pack in College, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We didn't work out so well last time," Lydia says, reaching out to run her hand down Scott's button-down shirt, relishing in the hitch in his breath. "In fact, we were sort of a disaster. As brief as it was."</p>
            </blockquote>





	fireworks (that went off too soon)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



> For the LJ comment_fic prompt: _author’s choice, any pairing that didn’t work out, you and I were fireworks that went off too soon._

"I don't know how you do it," Lydia says, curling her legs beneath her body. She wrinkled her nose at Scott's unwashed bedding against her bare legs. "I couldn't breathe in this place."  
  
Scott looks up from the stack of DVDs he's sorting onto shelves (upon Lydia's insistence). "So apartment life is treating you well?"  
  
"One could say that," Lydia says sweetly. "Even though we've got to get Malia used to showering with the curtain  _closed_. And also, Kira should probably not keep her katana in the doorway. The landlord is getting suspicious." Her off-campus apartment has an open bedroom (all paid for courtesy of Lydia's father, who writes a check every month as he forgets to call), but Scott and Stiles insisted on dorm living for the first year for the full "college experience."  
  
Scott grins and stands, wiping his hands on his jeans. "Ill pass it on. By the way..." he pauses, squinting a little, like he's searching for his words. "You look good. College is a good look on you." For all he's grown in confidence since high school (as an alpha and a human both), he's still helplessly awkward, and Lydia loves it.   
  
Lydia arches an eyebrow. "Oh? Tell me more, Mr. McCall."  
  
Scott shrugs, flushing down to his chest. "I dunno. The whole math-major thing is sort of..." Over the last couple years, he and Lydia had gotten closer and closer, honing their powers and skills side by side. Once Parrish got the hell out of town and Lydia realized she wasn't in the market for boys  _or_  men, she spent the bulk of her time training with the pack. Scott was a good leader--patient, kind--but he was also just a good friend. "Weirdly hot?"  
  
Lydia licks her lips, trying to fight a smile. She knows Scott well enough to know he's being honest. And if  _she's_  being honest, college looks good on him as well. He's the typical frat boy--snapback and basketball shorts included--but he's strong and muscular from lacrosse and focused from the pre-vet program.   
  
"We didn't work out so well last time," she says, reaching out to run her hand down Scott's button-down shirt, relishing in the hitch in his breath. "In fact, we were sort of a disaster. As brief as it was."  
  
Scott nods, slow, like he's thinking it all over. "But last time I barely knew what werewolves were and you weren't even a banshee yet." He catches her wrist in his hand, his fingers warm and firm. "A lot has changed."  
  
"Yeah," Lydia says. She smiles wickedly and tilts her head, an obvious invitation. "Maybe we haven't peaked just yet."  
  
"Maybe," Scott murmurs, and finally leans in.


End file.
